Private Investigation
by MiaoShou
Summary: Dedicated to sbyamibakura. Light has a good idea to help a friend but things don't go exactly as planned. AU. LxLight. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

_Just a quickie – for sbyamibakura. Happy Birthday! :)_

_I realised I don't know what time zone you're in, so I'll take the shotgun approach and spread the three chapters through the day :)_

_The whole phone/fall routine at the start is by way of an homage to Hari-Aisu, whose stories constantly make me laugh and – certainly not cry! Maybe sniff a little, but that's only because, uh, the weather's cold! XD_

_Thanks very much to recipe for insanity for beta reading this for me :)_

_SPOILERS: there aren't any._

_DISCLAIMER: Death Note and its characters are not mine. Now if I was going to cry, this is the point! XD_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**I can't seem to face up to the facts – I'm tense and nervous and I can't relax –**

"Damn!"

**I can't sleep, 'cause my bed's on fire – don't touch me, I'm a real live wire –**

"Shit!"

**Psycho killer, qu'est que c'est – F-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-far better – Run, run, run run, run, run, run, run away –**

"Where's my fucking phone!"

The auburn-haired young man leaned across his desk to grab the offending cell phone, reached too far and slipped from his seat with a yelp of pain.

"What!" he growled into the instrument as he held it to his ear, his other hand rubbing his bruised behind.

"Darling!" the voice on the other end did nothing to calm the cinnamon-haired man's mood.

"What do you want, Mikami, I'm working!" he muttered angrily.

"I wondered if you were free to go to a benefit with me tonight, Raito, my dear?" the voice cooed at him.

"What!" Raito said. "I thought you wanted to go spring a surprise interview on this mysterious author of yours tonight, Mikami? I thought that was why I was doing all this damn research to find out where she's staying?"

"Where _he's_ staying, you mean, Raito," Mikami contradicted. "I'm absolutely convinced that Lois Lexington is a man."

"Whatever," Raito said dismissively. "Anyway, I think I've found her. Him."

"That's wonderful, Raito, but it's going to have to wait. My editor wants me to go to this junket and I have to attend – I thought you might enjoy a night out. And then, perhaps later – tonight could be the night, ne?"

"I have a headache," Raito said, without even thinking about it. "I'm going to have an early night. Some investigative journalist you are, anyway, I do all this spying and hacking for you and then you don't even follow up on it!"

"I will follow up on it, Raito!" Mikami said, plaintively. "Just not tonight – and Raito, you have _another_ headache? Perhaps you should see a doctor or an optician? How can we finally consummate our love when you always have a headache?"

"We can't," Raito said. "What a shame. Listen, Mikami, I'll see you tomorrow for lunch. I have to go now, there's someone at the door."

He cut the man's next sentence off and sighed. _Damn him. Always wanting to have sex with me. Why does he always want to have sex with me? Oh, yes. He's my boyfriend. Well, I suppose I'll have to sooner or later, before he decides I have a brain tumour with all these headaches. I'm not going to find anyone better, am I? Maybe I should be grateful to have found somebody bearable. Most of the time, anyway._

He turned back to the computer he'd been working at and studied the details on the screen. What a waste of time – and it had taken a few hours to track down the mysterious author who was apparently in Tokyo discussing some kind of movie deal for one of her more popular books.

"I could do this," Raito muttered to himself. "I could just do it myself. Take some pictures of this guy – if he is a guy – and get him to tell me about himself. After all, if he's pretending to be a woman and writing romance novels with heaving bosoms and thrusting members on every page, there's a good possibility he's gay. So he might be quite pleased to see me turning up at his door!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Raito debated with himself, toying with the Olympus camera, then putting it down and deciding to go with the Canon. He slung it over his shoulder, then picked up a brown paper package he'd created shortly before. On his way out of the door, he checked himself in the hallway mirror for the last time. He'd chosen to wear black pants – tight; a black t-shirt – tighter and just short enough to reveal a flash of skin if he stretched; and over it all, an open sheer white cotton shirt that fluttered enticingly in the cool evening breeze as he left his apartment, grabbing an umbrella on the way out. Rainy season was darkening the Tokyo sky and he didn't want to arrive at his destination dripping wet with a ruined camera. He jangled slightly as he walked, due to the excess of bangles he'd slid onto one arm and the rather blingy neckchain he was also wearing. Fortunately, what he considered his crowning glory of tacky gay on-offerdom was silent, this being a sparkling bellybutton jewel he'd affixed to himself with eyelash glue.

It was a short subway ride to the Grand Hyatt hotel where he'd discovered the elusive author to be staying. Slipping into the reception area after a noisy crowd of tourists, he made straight for the elevators, strolling across the crowded lobby as if he belonged there. He pressed for the penthouse and waited, leaning against the wall of the elevator, a little nervous now, rehearsing his script. Pulled a cap out of his back pocket and put it on. Made sure he could grab the camera quickly.

On the top floor, he paused. Took a deep breath and headed for the door. Knocked.

"Who is it?" A voice said after a few moments. A low, pleasant, definitely male voice.

Raito smiled. _Got you!_

"Parcel," he said, making his voice sound as bored as all the postal employees he'd ever met.

"For whom?" the voice enquired.

"Huh?" Raito wasn't about to be caught out that way. "Dunno. Can't read it. The rain got on it."

"Just a moment." The door opened a crack. "Pass it through."

"Huh?" Raito grinned, quite pleased with his impression of a half-wit. "Here it comes, then." He poked the edge of the parcel through the small space, bringing his camera up with the other hand. _He should be reaching for it now – here we go!_

Dropping the parcel, Raito flung his full weight at the door, bursting through it into the luxurious hotel room beyond. A cry of dismay came from behind him as he staggered half-way across the room, then he spun around, bringing the camera up to his face and pressing the shutter release. Backed up, still snapping pictures of the alarmed man who was just moving away from the door.

"What the hell?" the man expostulated. Then went into action.

Raito might have dramatized the moment by saying he never knew what hit him, but in fact, he knew quite well what hit him. A precisely aimed naked foot that took him in his midsection, driving all the air from his lungs and propelling him backwards across the room. He had time to think this was what flying must feel like, before his head collided forcibly with something and he became temporarily unaware of anything apart from vague noises and movements.

He came to himself gradually, finding himself lying on something soft. Tried to reach his hand up to comfort his aching head, but discovered that it wouldn't move.

"This is my punishment," he muttered to himself. "For saying I had a headache all those times."

"Why did you say you had a headache?" The soft tones of someone's voice near his ear. A nice voice. Soothing.

"Didn't want to sleep with him," Raito told it.

"Really?" The voice took on an acerbic edge. "Judging by your appearance, you wouldn't have much objection to sleeping with anybody who asked you."

"What!" Raito's eyes flew open, found themselves staring into another pair. Huge, dark eyes that fixed him with an intent and not too friendly stare.

"Uh –" the young man struggled to sit up on the couch he now lay upon, then realised why he was having difficulty. He stared down at his hands in disbelief.

"What – why – you handcuffed me?" he exclaimed.

"I most certainly did." The owner of the voice, which Raito had now decided was not pleasing at all, leaned closer, staring into the young man's face. "Who do you work for?"

"Pardon?" Raito stared back into the pallid face so near to his own, noticing the black rings around the man's eyes that spoke of many sleepless nights. "You look like a bush baby," he decided, his mind still not completely focused.

"Don't prevaricate." The man got to his feet and Raito stared up at his captor, taking in the shock of messy black hair, the baggy, shapeless white top and the jeans that looked as though they'd seen better days but not for a very long time. He looked young but there was something about him that said that wouldn't make any difference.

"I want to know who you work for," the man said, and now there was an edge of menace to his voice. "I suggest you tell me without my having to resort to persuading you in any way. You might not appreciate my methods."

Raito shrank back against the cushions, realising with a jolt of horror at this point that his legs were also shackled, effectively immobilising him completely. "I – I don't work for anybody," he assured the stranger. "I mean, not yet. But I'm joining the NPA in two weeks, so you don't want to do anything you might regret! I'm practically a police officer!"

"I don't believe you." The black-haired man bent over Raito. "Why would the NPA send someone to take photos of me? That's not in their interest, or mine."

"What?" Raito's mind was finally picking itself up off the tracks and making its limping way toward the station. Who was this man? Surely some author of romance novels didn't need to be so paranoid? Or to even consider that the police might conceivably send someone to investigate her. Or him. Was his captor a criminal of some kind? Had he perhaps – murdered Lois Lexington?

"I'm waiting." The pale man's hand was on Raito's shoulder, shaking it as if he thought the boy had passed out.

"It's hard to think," Raito murmured. "My head – may I have some water, please?"

He expected the man to refuse, but instead he disappeared for a moment, coming back to raise Raito gently from the couch and help him drink from a glass.

"Now," he went on when this was done. "Tell me who sent you."

"I don't know why you think the NPA wouldn't be interested in you," Raito said, fishing for information. "Why wouldn't they want to know what you look like?"

"Stop fishing for information and tell me the truth."

"I'm a journalist." Raito half-lied. "In my spare time."

"Are you hoping to expose me?"

"Uh –" Raito couldn't help finding that rather suggestive, especially since the strange-looking man was still sitting very close to him and apparently inspecting his belly-button adornment with great interest. He decided not to answer.

"Very well, I'm going to search you," the man said, lifting his head to stare at Raito's face. "If you refuse to confide in me, I will find my own answers. I suggest you keep still, otherwise I will be forced to hurt you."

"Urk!" Raito said in what he was ashamed to admit was a very undignified manner as the man produced a taser from somewhere and waved it in his face. "I'm not moving!" Raito assured him.

Raito screwed his eyes shut, determined to put up with the search. It wasn't as bad as he expected, the man's hands running gently and expertly over his legs and torso, down his arms, up inside his –

"Hey!" he burst out. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Searching you," the man replied. "I thought I told you to behave yourself?"

"But – let go of my pants! Stop that! You pervert!"

"I'm not the one who's dressed like naughty Nancy on a night out," the man said, dryly.

"These are my undercover clothes."

"I should imagine you end up under the covers quite regularly, wearing those."

"Are you suggesting I'm promiscuous?" Raito demanded, attempting to sit up but finding his captor pushing him back down with little effort.

"I'd say there's a thirty-eight per cent chance."

"You bastard!" Raito yelled as he was systematically stripped and meticulously examined, even his most private areas not being exempt as he found when the touslehaired man rolled him onto his stomach and brought out a latex glove.

Raito shrieked at that, then fell silent, too embarrassed to protest any more.

At last, he found himself turned back to face the other man.

"You have no press card," the pale stranger muttered as he pulled Raito's clothes straight once more. "You have no weapons. So, neither a journalist nor an assassin. Unless you're some kind of unarmed ninja killer, but that's straying too far into the realms of manga fantasy. In any case, the only people I can imagine wanting to assassinate me round here are the Yakuza and you have no tattoos that suggest you are a member of that association. I'd also say there's a ninety-two per cent chance your statement about your lack of promiscuity is true."

"Why?" Raito managed in a weak voice.

"You are blushing and have become less vocal." The man was going through the wallet he'd taken from Raito's pants pocket. "If you were used to being touched and examined in such an intimate way, you wouldn't be so embarrassed. You implied when you were coming round from banging your head, that you have a boyfriend but don't sleep with him. Besides, I can see from your physical condition that you've never had anal sex."

"I might like to be on top!" Raito exclaimed, offended both by the stranger's presumption that he was a uke and by his casual reference to his very intrusive search of the boy's person.

The man looked him up and down, eyes lingering on the navel jewel. "I hardly think so."

"I told you, these clothes are a disguise," Raito said. "I thought if I wore these, you might like the look of me and... want... to..." he fell silent under the other man's quizzical stare.

"I am honored indeed to have such a tempting virgin sacrifice delivered to me," the raven-haired one began.

"Look, there's something wrong here," Raito interrupted quickly. "I don't think you're the person I'm looking for."

"My heart is broken." The man sighed, theatrically, then glanced down at the contents of Raito's wallet. "Tsuki? Is that your name?"

"That's the kanji for my name. But it's Light. Raito."

"Pretty. As I was saying – first, Raito-kun, you offer me sensual delights I have never before experienced. Then you reject me. Is this a ploy by some enemy to drive me mad with despair?"

"Honestly!" Raito was beginning to get irritated with his new acquaintance. "I just told you, I don't think – wait a minute, what do you mean, delights you've never before experienced?"

"I lead a solitary life," the man confessed.

"You're very flirtatious for a misanthrope!"

"It's just a part I play, Raito-kun."

"Well, you're not playing with mine!" Raito huffed, then went on, "I thought you were Lois Lexington. But you're not, are you."

"What!" the man looked surprised for the first time since Raito had met him. "No, I'm most certainly not."

"What is your name, anyway?" Raito asked. "Or at least, something I can call you."

"You can call me Ryuuzaki," the man said absently. "Whatever led you to believe that I was Lois Lexington? Do I look like someone who writes steamy romances for a living?"

"No, not at all," Raito said decidedly.

"Then, why –" Ryuuzaki paused. "Lois Lexington has a habit of letting it leak to the press that she is staying in some room in some hotel that she has, in fact, never been anywhere near. It protects her privacy and also, I think, satisfies her rather malicious sense of humor when the unwitting occupants of the room have a horde of paparazzi descend on them suddenly."

"So you think she picked your room, accidentally?"

"It would seem so – Raito-kun, this means we must leave here quickly, before others follow your example and arrive to interview the supposed Ms Lexington."

"We? _We?_ What the hell do you mean, _we?"_


	2. Chapter 2

_I realise now, I dressed Light in some of my clothes... whatever that says about my state of mind XD_

_Not the jewellery though. Mine is much more subtle. And I have to reach up to the highest shelf to actually display skin. You know, in certain circumstances, it's surprising how many useful things turn out to be on that top shelf... XD_

_SPOILERS: there aren't any._

_DISCLAIMER: Death Note and its characters are not mine._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Raito's further horror was left unexpressed as the suite door opened, to reveal an elderly man wearing a long coat and holding several bakery boxes.

"Watari!" Ryuuzaki's tone was gleeful. "Did you bring cake?"

"Yes, Ryuuzaki," Watari took in the scene with an air of mild surprise. "Excuse me if I'm interrupting anything –"

"I'm just conducting a rather leisurely interrogation," Ryuuzaki said, oozing innocence.

"It's not what you think!" Raito assured the old man. "I'm an intruder. Not a – not a –"

"He broke in forcibly and took photos of me," Raito noticed with a feeling of foreboding that Ryuuzaki didn't seem too perturbed by this any more. "I'm attempting to ascertain his reasons for doing so."

"Very good, Ryuuzaki," Watari gave a small sigh. "I thought you'd finally – well, never mind. Would you care for some tea, ah -"

"Yagami Raito," Raito said, wondering why the name Watari was nudging him in the back of his subconscious. "Thank you, I'd love a cup of tea."

"Pleased to meet you, Yagami-san," Watari said, disappearing through a door which Raito presumed led to some kind of kitchen area.

"You're very well-mannered when you're not scared out of your wits," Ryuuzaki commented, getting to his feet.

"Ryuuzaki, I can assure you that at no time during our encounter have I been 'scared out of my wits!'" Raito declared.

"I'm sorry that you and your face don't agree," Ryuuzaki said. "Please excuse me for a moment, I need to discuss our impending move with Watari."

Raito didn't waste a second. As soon as the ill-dressed man had left the room, he swung his legs around to sit on the edge of the couch. Stood and looked around him. The room was clean but full of folders similar to the ones his father brought home from work, scattered everywhere apparently haphazardly. Raito shuddered at the mess, then shuffled toward the nearest pile. They were heaped on a table not far from him, where a laptop also rested.

He bent and opened the topmost folder with his teeth, hoping for any clue as to his mysterious captor's identity. His eyes widened as he found the contents of the folder were also much like the ones his father brought home. Case notes... he dropped to the floor, rolling backwards and managed to pass his legs through the loop of his arms caused by the handcuffs. Pulling himself up on the table, he started to page through the notes, hoping to find something addressed to Ryuuzaki or whatever his real name was. Then something caught his eye and he stopped skimming and began to read.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Raito turned to see Ryuuzaki staring at him from the kitchen door.

"I'm reading these case notes," he replied.

"Well – don't! I've hardly had chance to look at them myself yet."

"When you do, I suggest you check out the mistress more closely. The wife seems more obvious at first glance, but the mistress has no alibi."

"I thought she was at a concert?"

"Uh huh. The Red Hot Chili Peppers cancelled that date. The singer was ill. They actually came to Tokyo about three months later."

"Are you sure about that?" Ryuuzaki put his head on one side, raising a finger to his bottom lip, a habit Raito had noticed he had when thinking.

"I saw them," Raito said. "At the Tokyo Dome."

"I'm jealous." Ryuuzaki smiled. "Was the earlier date the time when Anthony Kiedis had pneumonia?"

"Yes, so there's no way she could have been at a concert that never happened."

"Thank you, Raito-kun," Ryuuzaki said, coming across the room toward Raito. "It's a cold case someone asked me to take a look at. You've probably saved me a lot of time."

"You're welcome, Ryuuzaki," Raito said with a feeling of relief. It was better to be thanked for his inquisitiveness than zapped with a taser.

"I'm going to unfasten your wrists now," Ryuuzaki informed the young man. "So that you can drink your tea in a civilised manner rather than have to lap it like a kitten. Oh, but I see your arms are not where I left them."

"I needed to turn the pages," Raito explained. "I didn't think you'd appreciate it if I did that with my tongue."

"It sounds intriguing, Raito-kun, but I suppose it would have wet them too much." Ryuuzaki came up to Raito and brought out a key, unfastening the boy's handcuffs. "Your legs will remain bound, so that you cannot run away."

"This is really getting ridiculous," Raito protested. "I don't know who you are, so why can't you just let me go?"

"You have seen my face, Raito-kun."

Raito stared at the man in disbelief. _What's going on? I've seen his face? So what?_ "I don't know whose face it is, though."

"Maybe not." Ryuuzaki didn't seem convinced.

"Listen to me, you can't just keep me –" Raito fell silent as realization dawned. _Case notes. Isolation and paranoia. To the point where he doesn't want anybody to see his face. And – Watari. Dad and that idiot Matsuda, talking about someone called Watari. Who works for –_

"You're L." Raito said.

"Now you _do_ know whose face it is," L agreed. "Well done, Raito-kun."

"Does this mean you'll _never_ let me go?" Raito asked, plaintively.

"Seventy-two per cent chance of that being the outcome," L said, opening his laptop.

"Fine!" Raito found himself a chair and threw himself into it rather dramatically. Then smiled and thanked Watari as the man brought tea.

"Cake, Yagami-san?" the elderly gentleman enquired.

"No, thank you," Raito said, busily plotting how he could escape from the asylum.

"We shall have to take the cake with us, Raito-kun," L muttered, still staring at his screen. "Some clothes... a few cases to work on... Watari will clear up the rest and find me a new room somewhere. I'm not sure exactly where we will go in the meantime, perhaps a love hotel?" He looked up at Raito, his eyes sparkling.

"Certainly not!" Raito said, shocked at the idea.

"You'd fit in perfectly, dressed like that."

"The only way you'll get me in one of those places, is as a corpse," Raito declared.

"Pity." L sighed. "Does Raito-kun have any suggestion as to where we might remove ourselves?"

"You can stay at my place," Raito said, then paused, eyes widening, as brain finally caught up with mouth, shrieked loudly and ran away to hide. The troubled young man looked around frantically for a mirror. He wanted to see exactly who he'd been replaced with.

"That's very kind of you, Raito-kun," L accepted. "We should leave as soon as possible. Finish your tea and we'll be off."

"Uh – duh –" Raito was aware that he wasn't living up to his perfect genius role at all just now. _What did I say? I asked him to stay with me! Asked him to – I need to stop speaking. Permanently. Everything I say just makes it worse!_

"I see Raito-kun got a perfect score on his entrance examination to Todai University," L said conversationally.

"What?" Raito leaned toward the man, appalled to see a photo of himself on the laptop screen. "What are you –"

"In fact, he attained perfect scores during the whole course of his university career," L went on. "School history also exemplary – oh, you play tennis?"

"I used to."

"Why did you stop?"

"I couldn't find anyone to play with me," Raito said, modestly. And, as he realised a moment later, suggestively.

"I would be happy to play with Raito-kun, if he would consider me as a partner?" L offered.

"Are you any good?" Raito asked. _I'm blushing. I know I am. I can feel it. What the hell? Mikami never makes me blush!_

"I was the English Junior Champion at one point," L said.

"In that case, I'd be happy to," Raito accepted.

"What do you want me to do about the terrorist case, Ryuuzaki?" Watari broke in, having apparently finished packing what L needed to take with him. "I've had the American Embassy on the phone asking me about it. It's causing trouble, someone trying to blow them up. They're having, um, diplomatic discussions with the Japanese government."

"He's not a terrorist," L said. "He's a professional killer. He was after a specific target, I told them that already."

"They say you can't have it both ways, Ryuuzaki," the older man shrugged. "If he's a professional assassin, they say he wouldn't have been stupid enough to set the timer on the bomb wrong by an hour."

"Maybe he had an accomplice," Raito speculated. "Possibly someone who lives in a different time zone and got confused adding on the hours. Maybe somewhere where they have daylight saving, that would account for the hour's difference."

"The wife!" L said. "I'm afraid I didn't consider her closely enough – she seemed so mousy."

"Sometimes the quiet ones are the worst," Raito offered.

"On the contrary, Raito-kun." L's face lit up in a wide and creepily attractive smile. "I think the loud and beautiful ones who turn heads in the street are definitely the worst."

"Are we going soon?" Raito changed the subject. _What am I doing? Now I sound eager to be alone with him! Maybe I can overpower him when we get back to my place and escape – escape from my own apartment? What good is that going to do me?_

"Soon – Yagami Soichiro is your father," L noted, glancing back at his laptop. "I have heard him speak of you on several occasions. He seems very proud of you. I must say, you really aren't what I expected."

"I'm not?" Raito wondered what exactly that meant.

"I didn't expect you to be so – gay," L explained.

"Is that a problem for you?" Raito said aggressively.

"On the contrary," L closed his laptop and smiled at the younger man. "Time to go, I think, Raito-kun."

Raito was annoyed to find the handcuffs being reapplied for the journey. He was even more annoyed when, after a shuffling journey to the elevator, he arrived at the hotel's main doors to find it was still raining and he'd forgotten his umbrella. Which he couldn't hold with cuffed hands anyway.

"I'm going to be soaked by the time I get to the car," he grumbled, looking wistfully at the large black Bentley that Watari had unfortunately had to park some distance down the street.

"Then let us make haste, Raito-kun," L said, bending down suddenly. Before he could utter a word of protest, Raito found himself swept up into the other man's arms and carried rapidly through the street to the car.

"What –" he began as he was deposited into the back seat, then fell silent. _What would I say? Going on the rest of my performance tonight, saying anything would be a big mistake! And at least I'm dry... Hell, he's strong, isn't he? To say he doesn't look like much – I must weigh more than him but he carried me all that way and isn't even breathing hard. I wonder what he looks like under all those baggy clothes – no. I don't. I really don't._

They were silent during the drive to Raito's apartment, then the younger man waited as L and Watari removed the packing from the car.

"I could help if you took these cuffs off," Raito hissed in annoyance. "What do you think I'm going to do, Ryuuzaki, scurry off down the street with my feet tied together and leave you to do whatever you want to do in my apartment?"

"I do not believe in taking chances," was the detective's reply. "Raito-kun is a resourceful and highly intelligent man and now that I have secured him, I do not intend to risk losing him again."

"..."

"Where is your key?" L enquired, after they had walked, or in Raito's case, shuffled, over to his door.

"In my pants' pocket, as you know, since you searched me!" Raito said huffily.

"Then Raito-kun will excuse me." L put down the case he was holding and slid his hand into Raito's front pocket, feeling around for his keys.

"Uhnn!" Raito gasped involuntarily as L's questing fingers wandered into areas they had no right to be in. _What is he doing? It doesn't take this length of time to find keys in a pocket when there's nothing else in there to confuse the issue!_

"It's alarmed," he muttered as the detective's hand was finally withdrawn.

"I'm sorry, Raito-kun," L glanced down at the younger man's groin. "I didn't mean to frighten it."

"My apartment, baka!" Raito glared at the detective. "You need the code to switch off the alarm!"

"Whisper it to me," L leaned toward the auburn-haired man.

Raito bent to mutter the code into the mess of black hair presented to him. _He smells good – what is that? Smells fruity. Mmm... his hair's really soft. Imagine that hair – no! Don't imagine that at all!_

Raito sighed with relief when they were finally inside, Watari having left after a few muttered words with L and a cheery goodnight to the detective's auburn-haired host.

"If you take the cuffs off, I'll make some tea," the younger man offered, then huffed in exasperation as his phone rang.

"Quick, take them off!" he told L, waiting for the other man to unfasten his wrists, then grabbing for his phone.

"Hai."

"Raito?"

"Oh. Mikami."

"I finished early at the benefit, so I thought I'd come over –"

"No! You can't come over!" Raito frowned as L mouthed something at him, and shook his head in incomprehension. L pulled a marker out of his pocket and scribbled on the back of one of his files of case notes. Raito stared at what the man had written. **Break up with him.**

"I can make you soup," Mikami was saying when Raito turned his attention back to his call. "Soothe your headache away –"

"No!" Raito repeated. _What does he mean, break up with him? Does he think I'm going to break up with my boyfriend just because – because what? _

"Why not, Raito?" Mikami whined.

"Because – I don't know – I can't – Mikami, I have something to tell you."

"What is it, Raito, my sweet?"

"You – you can't come over because I have somebody here!"

"..."

"..."

"WHAT! What do you mean, somebody?"

"My headache got better, so I went out," Raito improvised. "Clubbing. And I met somebody."

"No! No, Raito!"

"Mikami, really, I'm sorry. But it wouldn't have worked out between us. I didn't even want to sleep with you."

"Do you want to sleep with – _him?"_

"No, of course not!" Raito paused, realising he was making a tactical error. "I mean, yes. Yes, I do. In fact, I'm lying in bed with him right now, stark naked."

"_NO!"_ Mikami yelled so loud that even L winced and Raito had to hold the phone away from his ear.

"In fact, we were just about to do the deed when you called," Raito went on, spurred by some manic impulse that seemed to cause words to pour out of his mouth with nothing but the most minimal input from his brain. "He only took off the handcuffs so I could answer my phone."

"Handcuffs?" Mikami sounded as if he was about to collapse. _"Handcuffs?_ What kind of pervert is this man who has you in his clutches?"

"Oh, he's the most perverse pervert you could ever wish to meet," Raito said, with a malicious glance at his smiling companion. "He has, uh, ropes and – and chains and things."

"What – things?" Mikami mumbled, brokenly.

"Uh, what kind of things, uh –" Raito rolled his eyes at L, who was scribbling frantically.

"Whips," Raito read, squinting to make out the hastily written words. "Vibrators. Anal – what? Oh. Anal beads. Spanking, uh, paddles. Leatherwear. And he wants me to, he wants me to, uh, wear a collar. A black one. And – ewww, suck his toes? No, that's okay, he wants to suck my toes."

"Raito, I can't believe –" the distraught journalist meeped.

"Mikami, I know it's difficult, but I simply need someone in my life who's more – more dominant than you are. Somebody who won't take no for an answer." Raito shook his head, appalled at the rubbish he seemed to be powerless to stop saying. He glared at the detective, who was now curled into a shaking ball on the floor, laughing wildly.

"I think -" Mikami sniffed, then began again. "I think you've been subjected to drugs or – or mind control, Raito! This isn't right! And – and I'm going to do something about it!"

Raito took his phone away from his ear and stared at it. It wasn't like Mikami to hang up on him. Perhaps that was a good sign. Then he turned his attention to the giggling detective.

"I can't believe I just had that conversation."

"I think you did very well, Raito-kun, to say you were working from cue cards," L spluttered.

"I need a shower," Raito said, weakly. "Please untie my legs, Ryuuzaki. I promise I won't attempt to flee my own apartment."

"Very well, Raito-kun," L struggled to his knees and complied with Raito's request, still chuckling to himself. "You know, I've never had so much fun in my life as I have tonight."

"Glad you think it's fun," Raito said, dourly. "How am I going to explain to him, when all this is over?"

"You're thinking of going back to him?"

"He _is_ my boyfriend."

"But you don't have sex with him."

"Sex isn't everything, Ryuuzaki."

"But it's _something,_ Raito-kun," L said, serious now, his finger sneaking up toward his mouth and Raito's eyes unable not to follow it. "I'd be the last person to say I'm an expert on what couples do together, but even I know that, without sex, a relationship is a friendship rather than a – a boyfriendship."

"Maybe," Raito admitted. "But he's the best I've been able to find."

"Raito-kun should not accept second-best," L declared, getting to his feet. "He deserves better than that. He should wait until Mr Right occurs and sweeps him off his feet."

"That's – romantic," Raito stared at the shaggy-haired detective in surprise. "Well, if he's coming, he's certainly taking his time."

"I'm sure he's on his way, Raito-kun!" L put his head on one side, giving Raito one of his wide, startling smiles.

"Yes," Raito said, not quite sure for the moment what he was agreeing to. _He looks so cute when he smiles like that... he's quite attractive really. He has a great sense of humor... what the fuck am I thinking?_

"Why don't you and your cakes make yourselves at home," the cinnamon-haired man suggested, giving up on making sense out of his own motivation for now. "Have some tea. I'm going to shower. And maybe wash my mouth out with soap."


	3. Chapter 3

_This is the last part – I think I must have posted it today most places in the world by now XD_

_SPOILERS: there aren't any._

_DISCLAIMER: Death Note and its characters are not mine._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"I see Raito-kun's navel jewellery is removable?" a muffled voice said.

Raito opened his eyes rapidly, to find that he was sharing the bathroom with the tousle-haired detective, who stood at the sink, brushing his teeth.

"I didn't know you were here, Ryuuzaki," he said. "Yes, it was just stuck on."

"I'm glad to hear it, Raito-kun. It looks like the kind of thing that could be painful if either of us were to roll onto it in the night."

"Either of us?" Raito stared at the other man, who was now removing his shirt. "Do you plan to sleep with me, Ryuuzaki?" _What did I say! What did I just say? Way to go, Raito, don't wait to be seduced, just throw yourself at the guy! Seduced? Where did that come from? Omigod, he's taken his shirt off! He looks – very different without it!_

"You have only one bed, Raito," L said, unfastening his jeans and seemingly unaware of the younger man sitting on the shower stool and shamelessly ogling him. "Your couch is more of a love seat and too small to rest comfortably on. And I'm sure you wouldn't be rude enough to expect your guest to sleep on the floor."

"Uh – yes... sleep where you like..." Raito was completely unaware of what he was saying, his whole attention suddenly riveted on the view exposed as L dropped his jeans to the floor and stepped out of them. _No underwear! That's – sexy. And – fuck me! Look at that! Where the hell did he leave the rest of the elephant?_

"Something wrong, Raito-kun?"

The younger man looked up to see his guest giving him a look of some concern.

"No!" Raito replied. "Quick, get in the shower! Uh, before the hot water runs out." He pulled the other shower stool nearer to his own and patted it invitingly.

"Thank you, Raito-kun." L approached hesitantly and sat next to the younger man. "Please excuse me, I'm not used to doing personal things with other people."

"Don't worry about it," Raito told him. "Do what you like. Make yourself at home." _Uhh, nice legs too! Really nice legs. I wonder what those legs would look like between– _

"Could Raito-kun pass me the shampoo?" L asked, rather shyly.

"Let me wash your hair for you, Ryuuzaki," Raito offered, surprised to find himself apparently desperate to get his hands on some part of the other man, even if only his hair.

L stared at him, thumb drifting up to his lips, into his mouth. Then he bent forward, leaning his now wet head out of the shower spray.

Raito squeezed some shampoo into his hand and went to work on the thick, ebony tangle. He was a little astonished that he wasn't feeling more uncomfortable about having someone else walking into his bathroom uninvited. Even Mikami or his parents weren't allowed round to his apartment unless they called first, much less permitted to wander in and out of rooms as they wished. _I don't mind him near me. In my space. In fact, I wouldn't mind if he was more in my space than he is now. And this is the man who gave me a body cavity search! Shouldn't I be – offended with him? Instead of wishing he'd damn well do it again?_

"Mhm," L muttered, pushing his head into Raito's hands like a kitten.

"You like that?"

"It's very soothing, Raito-kun," the detective said almost dreamily. "I don't know why I've never done this before."

"Nobody's ever washed your hair before?" Raito was amazed. _What about the hairdresser? Oh, yes. Look at him. He's probably never been to one._

"No," L practically purred. "But I definitely think I shall put it on my to-do list from now on."

"You want me to be your personal hair-care assistant?" Raito teased. "Now I've lost all hope of you ever letting me out of your sight."

"I wasn't going to let you out of my sight anyway, Raito-kun," L murmured.

Raito chuckled and sank his fingers into the mass of soapy, black locks, massaging his companion's scalp, his hands moving from the top of L's head down toward the smooth, snow-white plane of his neck. He stared down, wondering what it would be like to press his lips to that pale exposure of skin where drops of water trickled enticingly. His eyes followed the sweep of the elegant neck muscle that curved down to the swell of the detective's shoulder and he sighed. Gently pulled the other man back to rinse his hair under the falling water.

L turned to the younger man, smiling, hair drenched and hanging in dripping spikes. Raito smiled back, entranced by the stark black and whiteness of him. _I want to touch him... stroke him... but he might be shocked. Scared. Disgusted, even, though he doesn't seem particularly conventional..._

"Would Raito-kun like me to wash the back of him?" the detective enquired demurely.

"Yes!" Raito found himself exclaiming eagerly. "Uh – I mean, I could really do with a good wash after being thrown around the room and the bondage and so on."

"Bondage?" L took the shower gel, an interested expression on his face.

"Handcuffs," the younger man explained. "I don't usually spend my evenings in restraints."

"Does Raito-kun's boyfriend not offer to do that for him?" L asked, mischievously.

"For me?" Raito turned around, then sighed as he felt L's hands slide over his back. _No washcloth! Skin! Oh, yes!_ "Wouldn't he be doing that for himself? I mean, if he wanted to do that, which he doesn't."

"Some people like to be bound and subject to another's will, Raito-kun," the detective's voice was low and silky. "Particularly those of an arrogant and commanding nature. They appreciate the chance to give up control to another."

"You think I have an arrogant and commanding nature?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Well. You could be right. But I don't think I'd like -" _Would I like it? I didn't like it when I came round from hitting my head and wondered what else he might do to me. And being unable to walk properly was inconvenient. But he carried me... that was quite nice. Maybe -" _Maybe," he said. "It wasn't too bad."

"Raito-kun looked very appealing, helpless on my couch," L murmured, his hands circling the small of Raito's back.

"Hnnh!" the younger man shivered, not sure if it was the touch or the words that produced the reaction.

"I have finished washing Raito-kun's back," the detective said, regretfully. "Is there any other area that he feels –"

"No, let me do yours!" Raito proposed hurriedly_. Hell, if he puts his hands anywhere else on me, who knows what state I might get into?_

He poured some shower gel into his hand and began to wash L's back, not bothering with a cloth since the older man didn't seem to think it necessary. The detective's skin was smooth and flawless and he seemed to enjoy the sensation if his gentle murmurs of pleasure were anything to go by.

"Done," Raito removed his hands from the silky skin reluctantly. _How do I get my hands on him again? He's sleeping with me! There should be some kind of opportunity there, ne? Maybe I should put on something seductive to sleep in?_

"Let's go to bed," he suggested, standing up and passing the other man a towel. "It's late, and I expect Watari will be wanting to get in touch with you early in the morning."

"I don't sleep very much, Raito-kun."

"Good."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What are you wearing, Ryuuzaki?" Raito took in the stretchy white pants and top, covered in small figures. _Hello Kitty? He wears Hello Kitty pyjamas? He's so adorable! What's happening to me? I want to kiss him in his Hello Kitty pyjamas! Hell, I want to kiss him without them! I've lost my mind! I've certainly lost something! And I think I'm quite prepared to lose something else, if he wants me to!_

"These are my pyjamas, Raito-kun," L said, placing the last of his clothes in the younger man's bedroom closet.

"They're very cute," Raito said, leaning toward the bemused looking detective. "And they're not the only cute – fuck!" he exclaimed, hearing an extremely loud banging at his apartment door.

"You have a visitor, Raito-kun." L's face fell.

Raito scowled and slipped on his robe, a silk yukata that had been a birthday present from his sister. He hurried to answer the door, where the knocking was being repeated, if anything, louder than before.

"Mikami!" he began as he threw it open. "Oh – Dad!"

"Raito!" Yagami Soichiro breathed a sigh of relief. "You're all right!"

"What?" Raito held the door open for his father to enter. "Yes, Dad, of course I'm all right. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I had a phone call, Raito, from a – a very distraught man," Soichiro explained. "He said you were being held prisoner by..." his voice trailed to a halt as L wandered in from the bedroom.

"Uh, Ryuuzaki, this is my father, Yagami Soichiro," Raito introduced them. "This is Ryuuzaki. A – friend. He's staying with me for the night."

"A – friend?" Soichiro repeated. "Raito, is this man – is he – has he -"

"Yagami-kun has been kind enough to offer to help me with my work," L said, smiling at Soichiro in a way that made the older man take a step back. "We were just discussing the details of what he is prepared to do for me."

"Uh, Ryuuzaki is a – is a -" Raito faltered. _Should I say he's a detective? What would he want me to say? And why does what he said sound so – dirty?_

"Is a – what?" Soichiro asked, belligerently.

"I am a detective," Ryuuzaki solved Raito's problem. "Yagami-kun is going to take a look at some of my cases and give me the benefit of a new viewpoint. He is an extremely intelligent young man and has already been of some help to me with his very perceptive suggestions."

"You were discussing work?" Soichiro demanded, disbelievingly. "In your nightclothes?"

"We were combining business with pleasure, Yagami-san," L said, innocently. "I don't like to waste time – but both of us needed to shower and then we thought we may as well put on our pyjamas."

"And just why -" Soichiro drew himself up and glared at the slouching detective, "just why did you both need a shower?"

"We got caught in the rain, Yagami-san," L said, eyes widening. "I wouldn't want your son to develop a chill after being drenched in all that cold water."

"Raito, is this true?" Soichiro turned to his son. "Because the phone call I had was from someone who told me that you were doing – doing something that was very different from work! It was extremely explicit as well!"

"You can see for yourself, Dad, I'm not being held prisoner by anyone." Raito schooled his features into an expression of mild puzzlement. He wasn't going to be outdone in the lying stakes by anyone, not even the world's greatest detective.

"He said you were – indulging in perverse sexual practises," Soichiro muttered. "With a man. Who had you in handcuffs."

"That would be me," L said.

"What!" father and son echoed.

"I did put Yagami-kun in handcuffs when he inadvertently entered my hotel room, mistaking it for that of a friend he was proposing to visit. Whereupon, I mistook him for an assassin. But we have now realised our mistakes and the handcuffs are no longer an issue."

"You – handcuffed my son?" Soichiro didn't seem as if the explanation had calmed him down at all. "Raito, you let this man handcuff you? I thought you would be able to deal with an attack like that! After all, you're almost a police officer."

"I am sure that Yagami-kun would have been able to deal with any ordinary person attempting to restrain him," L said, rather coldly. "But I am not any ordinary person, Yagami-san. I am L."

"What!" the Yagami duo echoed again.

"You're – L?" Yagami senior found his voice first. "I don't believe you! This is something you've told my son in order to – to seduce him!"

"I can prove my identity to you quite easily, Yagami-san," L crossed the room to where he had left his belongings, seemingly unfazed by the older man's aggression. "Here are the notes from the cases I am working on with the NPA – doubtless you will recognise them, since I spoke with you about them only yesterday."

Soichiro took the folders and glanced through them. Then stared at L and his Hello Kitty pyjamas in wonderment. "You? You're L? I thought you'd be older! And – and dressed differently!"

"Like your son, I have been very capable from a very early age," L said, waving a hand as if to dismiss his youthful looks. "So you can see, Yagami-san, Raito-kun is perfectly safe in my hands and no harm is going to come to him."

"Yes... of course..." Soichiro stuttered. "But the man – the man that called me -"

"A stalker," Raito felt it was about time he contributed something more to the tale. "He's been bothering me for some time. I didn't tell you, Dad, because I didn't want to worry you. I never thought he'd actually call you and tell you something like this."

"Well, I should go – I should go and leave you to work," Soichiro said, still staring at L uncomprehendingly.

"Thanks for coming round, Dad," Raito said, steering his father toward the door. "I appreciate it. And please, don't tell anyone at all about who I have here."

"Of course not, Raito." Soichiro turned and bowed to L. "Your identity is safe with me."

Raito closed the door behind his father and leaned on it.

"You're a good liar," he said.

"Of course." L smiled. "As are you, Raito-kun."

"But why did you tell him – I mean, you never tell anyone who you are, do you?"

"Not normally, no," L said, thoughtfully. "But in these circumstances – it seemed to me, that if Raito-kun has not told his parents about his boyfriend, perhaps he does not wish them to be aware of his lifestyle choices. So I acted to dismiss any speculation about the nature of our liaison here."

"It's not that I don't want to tell them," Raito protested. "I'd tell them if there was anything _to_ tell. Anything serious, I mean."

"Raito-kun does not feel it is worth initiating a possible disagreement with his family over the casual and distant relationship he had with his boyfriend," L stated.

"Yes, that's exactly it, Ryuuzaki," Raito agreed. "Apart from anything else, I felt it might make it seem more significant to Mikami."

"You didn't want him to think you were committing yourself to the relationship?" L came closer, peering up at Raito, his head on one side.

"No, I didn't," Raito smiled at the other man and headed back to the bedroom. "Thinking about it, I'm actually quite glad we've split up. You're right. I should look for somebody that actually suits me."

"Someone on Raito-kun's own intellectual level," L agreed, as he followed the other man. "Someone who appeals to him as a sexual partner. Someone who does not whine and scream on the phone."

"No, I never liked that about him," Raito said, rummaging in the back of his closet for a pair of black silk pyjamas he'd been saving for a special occasion. He was very aware of L's close scrutiny as he slid off his robe and put them on. _They're working! He's looking! Yes! Exactly as planned!_

"This is like a sleepover, don't you think, Raito-kun?" L said, enthusiastically, as they climbed into bed.

"I suppose so," Raito said. _He's really enjoying this, isn't he? But that's not helping me get him in a romantic mood. I'm sure he's interested... he looks at me as if he is._

"I see Raito-kun has all of Lois Lexington's books," L said, staring at the shelves that covered the bedroom walls.

"Uh – yes."

"Which is your favorite?"

"_Carribean Passion_," Raito said, without having to think about it.

"Raito-kun dreams of being carried away by a dashing pirate?"

"Hey!" Raito protested. "Maybe I'd be the one doing the carrying!"

"Yes, of course," L said, with a look that said he found the idea highly unbelievable. "I prefer _The Gipsy Rover _myself."

"You like misery and unfulfilled desire?" Raito gave the detective a dubious look.

"I like the earlier part," L said. "Before they find out that he's a criminal and arrest him and his lover pines away without him."

"You really are a romantic," Raito smiled.

"Perhaps." L's thumb went to his lips, his thoughtful pose. "Is Raito-kun looking forward to starting work with the NPA?"

"I suppose so," Raito said.

"You don't sound very enthusiastic?"

"It's just – I've been helping them solve cases since I was in High School," Raito sighed. "It doesn't seem much of a challenge. Not that I'd ever mention that to my father."

"This is like a real sleepover!" L exclaimed. "We are lying in bed together and telling each other our secrets."

"You have a very girly idea of a sleepover," Raito commented. "Talking of secrets, I still don't understand exactly why you told my dad who you are?"

"So that he will not be surprised that we are working together, Raito-kun."

"We're working together?" Raito raised an eyebrow. "I thought that was just a lie you told him."

"Why leave it as a lie, when it's easy enough to make it true?" L smiled. "Raito-kun will no doubt be of great assistance to me."

"As long as you don't decide to make true what Mikami said," Raito grinned. "Or rather, what I said to Mikami."

"I have no ropes and spanking paddles." L's face was rather wistful at this thought. "I have plenty of restraints for applying to my prisoners, though."

"I thought you must be a complete pervert, all those things you were writing down."

"They're mostly items I've seen online," L confessed.

"You look at a lot of online porn?" Somehow, Raito wasn't very surprised by this.

"It gives me ideas for my erotic fantasies," L said.

"Do tell." Raito shifted so he was lying on his side, staring into the detective's face.

"They tend to be either dark and bondage-based, or rather fairytaleish," L said, peering up at Raito through his messy bangs. "Sometimes I imagine that I might rescue someone from a lonely tower or a dragon –"

"Where they've been held in restraints?" Raito suggested.

"But of course, Raito-kun," L agreed. "Said person, upon being rescued, is subsequently very grateful to me and offers me all kinds of sexual favors. Which I accept."

"Dreaming of rescuing someone from a dreary life is okay," Raito murmured. "But you hardly have to depend on gratitude to have someone interested in you, surely."

"Raito-kun, thinks I am attractive?" L's cheeks flushed slightly.

"Yes, of course," Raito said. "You look very cute in those pyjamas too."

"Thank you, Raito-kun," L's blush intensified. "How about you?"

"Me?"

"Your erotic fantasies," L elaborated. "Since you don't have a partner, I presume you have something you think about while you stroke yourself off."

"Uh – yes –" Raito's eyes widened. _Uhhh! If he keeps talking like this, that's exactly what I'll have to do..._ "Sometimes I think about Spider-Man," he said without consideration.

"Spider-Man?" L's head was on one side.

"Or Batman," Raito added. "Climbing through my window in the middle of the night and, uh –"

"Carrying you off like a pirate?" L prompted.

"Something like that," Raito admitted.

"So Raito-kun wishes to be overcome by a mysterious superhero with a secret identity?"

"That would be interesting," Raito stared into the detective's eyes, his own half-lidded and seductive.

"Raito-kun is bored with his life," L theorised. "He dreams of lovers who are more exciting than the normal, because he does not have anything very interesting to do."

"Possibly..." Raito sighed. "My life is quite tedious most of the time."

"I don't know how you cope, Raito-kun," L said. "Living a life where nothing is a challenge to you. By your age I'd have run away and joined the circus or something."

"I've never thought of doing anything like that," Raito confided, leaning a little closer to the alluring detective.

"Don't you ever want to do something – wild?" L asked, staring into the younger man's eyes, his own huge, dark orbs gleaming.

"Yes," Raito said, gaze drifting down to the detective's lips.

"Don't you think that perhaps you should, then, Raito -"

L's words were cut off suddenly as Raito gave into wildness and pressed his lips to the other man's. Gently, not moving, a brief kiss that made him tingle and become aware that he was suddenly very aroused.

He pulled back and looked at the detective apprehensively. L's eyes were huge, his face wondering.

"Raito-kun is attracted to me?" he asked after a few moments.

"Yes," Raito said simply.

"Then we should kiss again," L decided, practically flinging himself on the younger man and seeking out his lips as if they were some kind of special edition cake, only on sale for a day.

Raito clasped the man in his arms, let himself be kissed, no, practically devoured by the firm, warm lips that closed possessively over his own. It seemed that L had a lot of lost kissing time to make up for. The younger man closed his eyes, letting himself be caught up in the detective's passion, his own arousal making itself evident as he shifted to press closer against his bedmate's slender body.

"Raito-kun is somewhat stiff," L commented, gasping for breath.

"Uh, yes," Raito grinned, rolling the detective onto his back and nuzzling into his neck, kissing and licking at the soft, silky skin that had tempted him in the shower.

"Yes, Raito, kiss me everywhere," L said, his hands clutching at the younger man eagerly.

Raito obliged, pushing up L's top, kissing, tasting him, teasing his nipples with tongue and teeth until the man began to moan and arch beneath him. Then licking down his abdomen, finding the trail of dark hair that ran from his navel, disappearing into his pants. He hooked his fingers under the elastic, pushed them down, leaned up on his elbow and stared. He'd thought L's organ was impressive flaccid in the shower, but erect, it was almost frightening.

"Raito –" L's voice was deep and breathless.

"Mhm," Raito turned to smile up at the detective. "Nice to know if we have a fire, we've got a hose to put it out."

The raven-haired man burst into laughter, changing suddenly to harsh gasps as Raito's mouth descended onto the head of his cock, licking and sucking, lapping up the precum that oozed from its slit.

"Nhnn!" he exclaimed, his hands on the younger man's head, not pushing or demanding, but twisting his fingers through strands of hair, gently clutching.

Raito could feel the huge cock moving in his mouth, guessed that the inexperienced detective wasn't going to last too long. He let his lips slide down the thick shaft, coaxing it with his tongue, his hand sliding round to cup the man's testicles, stroking and teasing them.

"Haah, Raito!" L moaned, writhing under the auburn-haired man that was giving him so many unfamiliar and overwhelming feelings. "Too much - I want..."

The rest of what he wanted was lost in a cry of ecstasy as he grasped Raito's hair tightly and bucked up into his mouth, giving into the pleasure the young man was giving him.

L's hips jerked spasmodically as Raito's mouth was filled suddenly with hot jets of salty fluid, too much for him to swallow. He could feel it running down his chin as he finally withdrew his mouth from L's slightly softening cock.

Then the detective pushed himself up from the bed, kneeling beside his new lover, licking the white juices from his face. Raito mewled in delight at the feel of the other man's tongue on him, cleaning him. He became aware that he was almost shamefully aroused himself, ready to do anything this sexy and compelling man might ask of him. Hoping that the gorgeous detective was still capable of more.

"I hope Raito doesn't think he has done anything but postpone his fate," L murmured, reaching out to run his hand sensuously over the younger man's chest.

"My fate?"

"As in – a fate worse than death, Raito."

Raito found himself pushed back onto the bed and straddled by the raven-haired detective who gazed down at him lustfully.

"Ryuuzaki –" the younger man protested, deciding that maidenly reluctance was probably the way to excite his wild man even further.

"Raito wished for somebody dominant who does not take no for an answer," L's eyes gleamed devilishly as he undid the button of his captive's pyjama pants. "So I am about to make all his dreams come true."

"But –" Raito, about to protest that he hadn't meant a word of it, gasped instead as L's hand wrapped firmly around his erection, gripping it as if he never meant to let go. "Ohhh... Ryuu!"

"Yes, Raito, you should just lie back and enjoy it," the detective recommended.

"Mhm, yes!" the younger man abandoned all pretence of shyness and thrust himself upward into the enclosing fist that slid over him so enticingly.

L smiled down at his prisoner, then slid off him, using one hand to push Raito's pants down, the other man helping to kick them off.

"One moment," the detective said, leaping off the bed and rushing to the bathroom.

"What?" Raito sat up, alarmed. _Where's he gone? What about my orgasm? What about – sex? Sex? Yes, sex! I want him – I want him to have me!_

He was relieved when L hurried back in, a tube of lube in his hand.

"Where did that come from?" Raito asked, sure he had nothing like that in his bathroom.

"It's what I used to search you earlier, Raito," L said, kneeling beside his lover on the bed and opening the tube.

"Yes, just a minute," Raito was desperately horny, but he was also curious. "Why did you do that? You surely couldn't have thought I had a weapon concealed up my – uh, in there."

"No, I did not suspect you of any such thing," L admitted, squeezing lube onto his fingers. "But when I saw Raito's firm, naked backside exposed to me, I was overcome with an irresistible urge to push my fingers into it."

"Ryuuzaki, you -" Raito's words were forgotten as L's finger was suddenly pushed into him again, making him moan and spread his legs open wantonly.

"Raito likes this," L said, triumphantly, his other hand returning to stroke the younger man's cock, gently massaging up and down the shaft.

"Yes, Raito does."

"I should mention," L added another finger, making the young man whimper and push himself onto the intrusive digits, "that my fingers were not all I was considering putting into Raito's perfect behind."

"Hnnh!" Raito moaned, writhing beneath the other man's ministrations. "Haah, not so much, Ryuuzaki! I'm going to – uuuhhh!"

"Yes, come if you want to, Raito, come for me," L murmured, his crooked fingers rubbing against the young man's prostate, making him mewl and shudder.

"Yes! Yes!" Raito wailed, ramming his hips down onto the tormenting fingers, sighing with pleasure as L added a third, stretching and filling him. His cock was painful with need and he gave a blissful cry as the detective bent to caress the head of it with his tongue, lapping at it, teasing around the rim, driving the young man over the edge. He arched off the bed, spurting up into the detective's face, covering it with splashes of his warm wet juices, moaning the other man's name as the teasing hands and mouth brought him to ecstasy.

He lay back on the bed, spent, arms and legs spreadeagled, not caring or even noticing when the other man positioned himself between his thighs. He did notice, however, when his legs were lifted, placed over L's shoulders, as the detective wiped the sticky fluid off his face and coated his once more huge erection with it.

"Nhn," Raito found himself unable to form coherent words. "Hnh."

"Raito should be relaxed enough to take all of this now," L commented. "He certainly looks as if he is beyond resistance."

Raito smiled up at the other man, waving his hand vaguely as if to tell him to get on with it.

L stared into his lover's face for a moment longer, eyes hot with desire, then leaned forward.

"Ohhh!" Raito cried out as the thick head of L's cock slid into him suddenly and quite painfully. "Ryuuzaki! It's too big!"

"No, Raito, you will be able to manage it," L gasped, breathlessly. "Wait just a moment and you will find it easier."

"If you say so," Raito consented dubiously, doing his best to relax and allow the intrusion of something much bigger than fingers.

"Raito is tight inside," L muttered. "He is squeezing me quite painfully."

"I'm trying not to," Raito gasped breathlessly, then bit his lip as L thrust deeper inside, stretching him until he felt he was about to split. "Haah! It's so big!"

L stopped, looking down at the younger man. "Is it hurting you too much, Raito?"

"No, Ryuuzaki," Raito said, touched by the man's concern. "I'm sure we'll both get used to it soon."

"I like it," L told him. "Despite the tightness. Raito's inside parts are very hot and slippery. I find it intensely arousing."

"Mhm!" Raito moaned, discovering that what he found arousing was the detective's rather clinical version of dirty talk. "Tell me more."

"Raito is very attractive like this," L started moving again and now it didn't feel so bad at all. "He looks sweaty and untidy and his face is an interesting pink color."

"So is yours, Ryuuzaki. It's pretty."

"All of me is in you now, Raito." L paused, his breathing harsh and rapid.

"I feel it," the younger man agreed. "It seems enormous. I'm full of you."

"Hnnh!" L groaned, starting to move again, pulling out his length and slowly sliding it all back into the tight, slick passage. "Raito is exciting me with his naughty words!"

"Don't you want me to tell you," Raito gasped as L slid deep into him again, "how big you feel in me, Ryuuzaki? How good it feels to have you stretching me open?"

"Nhhhn!" L's eyes were glazed with desire as he looked down at the auburn-haired man, picking up the pace, his hips pumping rhythmically into his new lover.

Raito opened his mouth to offer some other salacious comment.

"Haah! Yes!" he cried instead, as the head of L's cock swept across his prostate.

"Now I have you, Raito," the detective said, his expression triumphant.

"Ahhh! Haah! Ohhh... Ryuuzaki..." Raito moaned as the sensation was repeated, gazing up at the flushed face above him, losing himself in L's dark, gleaming eyes, writhing under the detective, whimpering in delight. "More, please!"

"Yes!" L said, grasping Raito's wrists in an almost painful grip and pinning him to the bed, moving rapidly inside him now, groaning with pleasure as he pounded into his lover hard.

"Please... please..." Raito's hair flew across the pillow, cinnamon strands dampened with sweat. His hands clenched, held tight in the grasp of the man who filled him, now moaning along with him as they moved together, joined together.

"I think – I feel orgasm approaching... Raito..." L gasped out.

"Yes! Ryuu! Come in me!" Raito coaxed his lover, his own climax suddenly sweeping through him at just the thought of L inside him, releasing in him, then he arched off the bed, screaming in pleasure as his seed spattered over them both.

His hips spasmed, pushing himself further onto L, engulfing him, the detective giving a cry of delight as he drove himself deep into his lover, spurting his juices into the warm, wet, tightness of him.

"Oh. Ryuu –" Raito said, presently, hugging L's hot and sweaty body closer to himself.

"You can call me L when we're alone, Raito," the detective murmured breathlessly from his position atop the younger man.

"You might have mentioned that _before_ I was screaming your name in passion," Raito remarked.

"I didn't think of it. I was too concerned with how to arrange things so that I ended up inside my Raito."

"So crude."

"Raito doesn't like to think of me inside him?"

"Mm," the younger man smiled, snuggling his head into the crook of his lover's neck. "I like to think of it. I like doing it better."

L chuckled and rolled off to lie beside the auburn-haired man, wrapping his arms around Raito possessively.

"I like that too," Raito muttered sleepily as the detective pressed soft kisses onto his cheek, gentle like sakura petals landing.

"I hope Raito is not thinking of going to sleep yet," L murmured into the younger man's ear, his breath making Raito shudder pleasantly. "I have not finished with him by any means."

"Again?" Raito was amazed and surprisingly, half-erect once more.

"Again," L agreed. "Unless – perhaps Raito is exhausted now? Perhaps I am too much for him? He seems so fragile, after all."

"What?" Raito pushed himself up into a sitting position, giving the detective an irritable glance. "Fragile? Me? Too much for me? Certainly not. I can keep going all night - if you think you can stand the pace."

"Are you sure?" L snaked up to snuggle against the offended man's side, a mischievous smile on his face. "As I told Raito earlier, I don't sleep very much."

"Good." Raito declared, wrapping his arms and legs around the horny detective. "Do your worst!"

"If Raito insists." L leaned forward to kiss his lover and reached for the lube. "Now, where did I put my handcuffs?"


End file.
